(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video display devices, and more particularly to an vehicle video display device installed on the armrest of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle video display devices for the presentation of movies, electronic maps, and the images captured by bumper cameras have been widely popular in recent years. The vehicle video display device usually contains a miniature LCD screen supported by a base on the dashboard or at the front center of the dashboard.
Unless the vehicle video display device is provider as an integral part of the vehicle system by the car manufacturer, the installation of the vehicle video device usually requires some destructive means to the interior of the vehicle, which will also make the vehicle's already limited space even, more crowded. On the other hand, the usual location of the vehicle video device is either on the dashboard or in front of the dashboard, which is difficult for the rear-seat passengers to watch.